


Criminals in my mind

by LunaQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Recueil de drabbles ou textes courts autour de l'univers de Esprits Criminels
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner aimait son travail plus que tout - plus que son propre mariage, qui, sans grande surprise, avait volé en éclats. Le seul qu'il plaçait au-dessus de son poste au BAU, c'était son fils, Jack, qu'il chérissait plus que sa propre vie. S'il avait dû choisir entre l'humanité tout entière et ce petit bout d'homme à peine plus haut que trois pommes, il l'aurait choisi sans hésiter. 

Sauf que quelqu'un d'autre s'était immiscée entre les deux. Subrepticement. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'en rendre compte.

Mais, désormais, il lui était impossible de l'ignorer. 

Spencer Reid avait volé son cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death!fic.

Le sang se mit à couler entre ses doigts. D'abord par gouttes, puis par flots. Bientôt le bas de son t-shirt en fut imbibé, complètement poisseux. Tout comme l'esprit d'Aaron, qui regardait son jeune collègue s'écrouler sur le sol, le visage encore figé de stupeur. 

À l'instant où sa tête allait heurter le bitume, il fut là, retint sa nuque dans le creux de sa main, l'aida à stopper l'hémorragie. Mais rien n'y faisait. Ni leur paume jointes, ni leur pression désespérée. Spencer se vidait de son sang.

— Épouse-moi.

— C'est pas le moment, Spence.

— Plus tard, je ne pourrais plus te le demander. Épouse-moi.

Déjà, ses yeux devenaient vitreux.

Déjà, son corps se faisait lourd.

Il n'entendit jamais la réponse d'Aaron.


End file.
